Orthodox Church
The Church of Dagda or the Orthodox Church is the foremost organised religion of Sceros and the most ancient organisation formed by mortals. History Foundation The Church was formed by Ozrin the Wise durung the Age of Myth after he completed the Diatribe of Sagacity; an attempt to capture the wisdom he garnered from hearing the words of the Creator as he ascended the Roost. The church was founded in the shadow of the Roost. Age of Blood The church was integral during the Age of Blood as a way to help unify the mortal races and give them hope. Eventually the church was able to imbue members with divine power which was used during the revolts to overthrow their immortal tyrants. Age of Empire The newly risen Empire of the Phoenix adopted the Church as the religion of the state. This led to the complete proliferation of the Church across Sceros through the Empire. Age of Artifice The Church after the Empire remains the most powerful mortal organisation known to the people of Sceros. Structure The structure of the church is based on the appointment of virtuous clergy to positions to oversee delegated regions. This hierarchy has clear ranks of appointment though individual regions can have their own hierarchy based on tradition or requirement. The Wise The leader of the Church is appointed by the Summit and adopts the prefix "the Wise" in honour of their founder; Ozrin. The Wise has total executive control over the church but is expected to act in accordance with the highest virtues and to seek counsel from the Summit and the Diatribe. The Summit The Summit are the appointed masters of the church who serve the Wise directly. They are normally powerful and well-regarded bishops, proven paladins or former sporitual aides to state leaders. Within the Summit a member can be appointed specific ceremonial roles such as Master of the Reliquary or the Crusader. Bishops Bishops are priests elevated by a council of existing bishops, the Summit or the Wise. Bishops are normally elevated to oversee the spiritual needs of a city or region or to advise a figure of importance. Priests Priests are fully qualified members of the Church. Priests are granted their station by bishops. Beliefs The Diatribe The core tenets of the Church are formed from the comprehension of the Diatribe. The Core tenets are # Pay respects to Dagda; the world and all within is their creation. # Observe and relish all of creation; for Dagda willed it. # Draw wisdom from the way of nature; it exists as Dagda's will. # Temper your instincts with reason and act by your will; balance and determination are the purest expressions of Dagda within you. The Saints As well as worshiping Dagda and following the Diatribe the Orthodox church records and pays homage to important historic figures of the clergy. The saints are regarded as further insight into the truth of the Diatribe through their deeds and occasionally their own recorded teaching.